Monsieur & Madame
by Miss Gaspy
Summary: -Akira ! Sale pervers ! Sors d’ici tout de suite ! -AkiraXTokito-


**Auteur :**_Gasp31or Gaspy :p_

**Titre :**_Monsieur & Madame _

**Base :**_ Samurai Deeper Kyo_

**Genre : **_Romance_

**Couple :**_AkiraXTokito_

**Disclaimer :** rien n'est à moi… T.T

**Note : **_Ca fait du bien de poster des p'tits truc de temps en temps XP_

**Monsieur & Madame**

Elle était juste là, allongée lascivement, il faisait chaud et toutes les couvertures avaient été vivement repoussées. La lumière passait à travers la fenêtre ouverte qui laissait entrer un léger courant d'air et la lumière de lune, cette lumière qui mettait tellement en valeur sa beauté, une beauté juvénile, des formes à peine développées. N'importe quel homme sain de corps et d'esprit n'aurait pu s'empêcher d'y succomber, mais aucun homme sain de corps et d'esprit ne pourrait avoir ce plaisir. Elle était à lui et à personne d'autre. Son kimono de soie, grâce aux tumultes de la nuit, ne reposait que sur ses épaules et ne cachait que son dos et ses jolies fesses. Il laissa ses doigts courir le long de ses cuisses, comme par réflexe, elle bougea légèrement en poussant un long gémissement. Elle aimait beaucoup ça la plupart du temps. Il continua un peu plus haut et caressa doucement ses fesses sous le tissu. D'un mouvement ensommeillé la jeune fille passa sa main sur son postérieur, comme pour faire fuir la chose qui lui faisait tant de bien. Il s'écarta vivement, son kimono était à présent totalement enlevé, il ne pouvait en être plus heureux. Ses mains se replacèrent là où elles avaient été chassées et dévièrent sur le flanc de la jeune femme. Elles remontèrent encore pour aller titiller la base de son sein, un endroit si sensible. Elle poussa de petits gémissements, se retourna et s'exposa complètement nue au regard brûlant du jeune homme. Il ne put s'en empêcher, il empoigna son sein ferme et commença à le malaxer. Un flot de sensations remonta et réveilla la jeune femme qui était déjà dans un demi-sommeil. Elle ouvrit ses perles félines et les fronça.

-Akira ! Sale pervers ! Sors d'ici tout de suite !

Le jeune homme sursauta et courut vers la sortie en oubliant bien vite sa fierté au profit de sa volonté de vivre alors que des objets de toutes formes, toutes tailles et toutes consistances se dirigeaient vers lui à une allure meurtrière, accompagnés d'un flot d'insultes plus élaborée les unes que les autres. Une fois dehors, il referma vivement la porte de la chambre d'où il vit une lame de katana ressortir, il déglutit difficilement réalisant que c'était sa tête qui était visée. Tout ça juste parce que Tokito était beaucoup trop désirable. Il s'assit contre le mur à côté de la porte. Il faudrait attendre qu'elle se calme, mais il ne serait pas patient très longtemps, il ne passerait pas sa nuit dans le couloir. Dix minutes passèrent, dans un calme absolu. Il écouta à la porte et s'adressa à la jeune femme qui quelques minutes plus tôt était furibonde :

-Je rentre, tu n'as pas intérêt à m'attaquer !

Il manquait un peu de conviction dans sa réplique, le célèbre dragon à deux têtes était moins fier mais il n'avait pas envie qu'elle lui lance encore tous les objets qu'il lui tombait sous la main à la figure. Il ouvrit doucement la porte et s'introduit à pas de loup dans la pénombre de la chambre. Il ne sentait rien, aucune personne ne pouvait se dissimuler ainsi. La fenêtre était toujours ouverte. Un courant d'air plus fort que les autres lui parcourut l'échine. Il mit un certain temps à réaliser que la main de sa compagne glissait le long de son dos nu. Il sentit ses lèvres sur sa nuque et entendit dans un murmure :

-Maintenant c'est à moi de jouer, M. le samurai !

Il sentit sa main fine tâtonner ses abdominaux et s'introduire dans son pantalon. La nuit promettait beaucoup de choses…

**FIN**

_Tokito :__ Comment Akira peut-il avoir un regard brûlant ? Il maîtrise la glace._

_Gaspy (enfile ses lunettes et réexamine son texte) :__ C'est une question pertinente ! _

_Tokito :__ Et ben réponds-y alors !_

_Gaspy :__ heu…_

_Akira (vient de finir de lire la fic) :__ GASPYYY !_

_Gaspy (enlève ses lunettes par précaution) :__ Ce n'est pas moi !_

_Akira :__ Tu me prends pour un crétin ?_

_Gaspy :__ Je n'oserais jamais…_

_Tokito :__ Akira je ne pensais pas que je te faisais autant d'effet…_

_Akira (rouge brique) :__ heu…_

_Gaspy (à part) :__ bon là je m'éclipse avant qu'il m'arrive une bricole… reviews ?_


End file.
